Forever Lasts
by ilovetwilight999
Summary: What happens when renesmee moves to mystic falls with her family follow her through he drama credit to eliabethAva and bellanessiecullen
1. Chapter 1

Another new story then now all credits go to elizabethAva I just really enjoyed her story and she is a great author and credit to bellanessiecullen enjoy

Come on Renesmee were gonna be late" Chantelle screamed I sighed Chantelle was aunt Rosalie and uncle emmet's adopted daughter we had found her on the forest she looked seventeen where as I looked eighteen I brushed my bronze curls and put my hair into a fishtail and grabbed a white plain t-shirt some blue jeans and black heeled boots and ran through my jewellery. Toady me and the rest of my family were moving to mystic falls so me and Chantelle could be treated like adults my parents would live on the outskirts while me and Chantelle lived in separate house's courtesy of grandpa Carlisle of course, my aunt Alice came in the room "here" she told me picking out the Locket my parents bought me from when the Volturi came, the Volturi they had been erased from my mind honestly the more I grew up the more I became more independent and I never broke one law I co trolled myself therefore the Volturi had no reason to come back. "Thanks aunt ally" I smiled as she put it on me. "Can we go now?" Chantelle squealed excitedly her blonde hair ran past her showers medium length she wore a black sweater crop top which had daisy's on it and some blue faded skinny jeans like me and hot pink, velvet heels and a black clutch bag "Chantelle we don't leave till tonight" Aunt ally told her amused. She groaned and collapsed onto my bed "I know but I thought were going shopping first though "she whined. I rolled my eyes of course Chantelle was a mint aunt Rosalie, suddenly Aunt Rosie and my mom were standing there "you girls ready to go then?" She asked "yaayyy"Chantelle screamed running to the car I laughed we were currently in New York because au t Alice wanted us to go in style. We got into a dress shop first "now as you both know there having some school party which means you both are going" aunt ally told chanti and me both. We just nodded. We walked and looked through a few rack until we got to This really pretty dress it looked so familiar and then it clicked to me it was the same one my mother wore as a new born "I want this" I said picking it up "nice choice" aunt Rosie told me I put it in be shopping cart until Chantelle found one it was hot pink and had slits on the sides of the dress she added it to the cart we continued till aunt ally squealed she grabbed a dress and threw it at me "go get into it now!" She screamed happily I went into be changing room and looked at it the dress was very very short half just below my thighs and red and the back was all lace I stripped down into it just as everyone came in "wow ness you look amazing "Chantelle whispered "not that I don't think Renesmee looks beautiful it Edward is going to have a heart attack when he sees this dress "mom told aunt Alice she just rolled her eyes "I don't care Renesmee like this dress we are buying it" she said sternly Chantelle bought the same in blue though and hers was longer.

We were on our way back with a thousand bags full of clothes once we reached the hotel me and chanti ate our subway and talked till seven pm because it was time to go we were all sitting down as a family until I felt my heart strings pull to someone familiar "jakey" I screamed running he pulled me into a hug and spun me round "hey ness" hey grinned letting me down "wow Jake I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" I told him "ditto" he muttered at eight pm we left I was sitting with mommy and daddy and my jakey yes I still Called them mommy and daddy but I loved them and they didn't mind. The flight to Mystic falls was not that long especially if your sleeping next to the most cuddliest teddy bear ever (jakey).

As soon as we got there we went into the house were the family would be living it was massive and amazing "wow" Jake said shocked "I know right" I told him. Grandpa then led us to the garage and pulled of a white sheet on a black Mercedes Benz then my father came forwards "you girls need something to travel with Renesmee this is yours, Chantelle you will get one in a few months your licence is all that needs doing." He told us I was shocked wow my own car I thought this is yours, Chantelle you will get one in a few months your licence is all that needs doing." He told us I was shocked wow my own car I thought they all chuckled at my expression I grabbed Chantelle hand and threw us nth in the car and accelerated really loudly making them laugh and drove of for a spin everything was perfect

Chantelle and I reached home in and hour and a half it would have taken a human two hours though, I pulled up and Chantelle took her hand in mine as we walked in "wow its really cosy" Originally chanti whispered I smiled and put my bag down Chantelle had decided she didn't want to live alone therefore she was living with me Chantelle's house was five minutes away but thirty seconds for a hybrid. We slowly entered the large kitchen it was a modern kitchen with browns and olive tones. I smiled and grabbed spaghetti Bolognese and made Chantelle ran for the coca cola an and threw one at me but I shook my head and came back with wine glasses and a bottle of wine "Renesmee Carlie Cullen" she said deviously I smirked and put in one glass for her and me I put the coca cola back and gave her one we talked and laughed over dinner till we went to our bedrooms Chantelle went to the spare one that was beautifully decorated I opened the door to mine It was massive and had a big white bed in the middle while the walls were a whitey blue colour I was shocked I went into the drawers to see a mac book an iPhone six chargers passports and an envelope I curiously picked it up and read it

 **Dear Renesmee, Tomorrow you will attended high school with your cousin it is on your gps on the iPhone six we bought you and also in the gps for the car we bought you, Chantelle and you will be a ninth graders and attend mystic falls high school, it will take you an hour to get there after school you are allowed to do whatever you want Chantelle will pretend to be your biological sister as a treat for you here is a credit card full of a lot of money us it how you want both me and your father are proud of you**

 **Love mom and dadxx**

 **I smiled at the letter and put it back into the envelope and grabbed my phone and put it on charge next to me I walked into my un suite it was amazing an insanely massive glass shower as I walked further there was a big nine foot bathtub I immediately thought it would be rude to ignore it and start running the bath I put in a sweet vanilla and cherry blossom bath cream with matching bath oil and a sweet vanilla bath bomb my bath smelt amazing I pressed this button which made the water stay hot and then air bubbles as soon as I sat in the bath music stated playing aunt Alice was amazing was all I could think. After my brilliant bath I hadn't realised how long I had been in there so I got out and went into my glass shower and use same cherry blossom and sweet vanilla scent but in a shampoo and conditioner then I used the same scent shower foam and used the same set bath lotion and cream and body spray and then collapsed into bed feeling over overwhelmed but the happy kind and tomorrow I would start school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

New Chapter coming next chapter will be quite long!

* * *

I woke up happily to my alarm music it was rixton we all want the same things I got up and started singing really loud in the shower and as I got changed I sighed and but on a white halter top and some white ripped skinny jeans and some black Nike blazers and with a dark denim jacket which had fur on it I did a Smokey eye and dark red lipstick I put my bronze curls down but the end curled. I sighed and sprayed my far away belle air perfume and put it in my bag along with my makeup and my iPhone and my portable phone charger and my purse it was a ted baker floral purse and I had 500 dollars and I put in my credit card and licence I sighed checking I had everything I went downstairs to find Chantelle in a black t-shirt with a floral with a navy lace kimono and her normal hair in a high pony tail and her makeup similar to mine apart from her lipstick hers was a bright pink. "Ready for school?" I asked her she smiled and nodded. I grabbed the keys and walked into my car along with Chantelle "We are literally gonna be the talk of the school." She smirked I raised my eyebrows "What ya talking about?" I asked "Look at us we look amazing" I laughed "yes yes we do" I agreed we sang selena Gomez and zed I want you to know we sang really loud we parked up in the parking lot and got out everyone was staring at us Chantelle winked at me I giggled as soon as I got out I smelt a vampire I grabbed her hand and quickly showed Chantelle she grabbed her phone just in case I smiled and let it go and walked inside the school we went to the school office " Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie and this is my sister Chantelle Alicabella were new here" I told her she cleared her throat "Oh here is your map and schedule" She handed us it slightly rushed. "Thank you" I told her polity "What lesson do you have?" I asked her "History Mr Tanner" She told me I smiled "great I have him to." I told her we walked into our lesson I walked in first "hi I'm Renesmee and this is my sister Chantelle were new here and we have you as our history teacher "I told him I looked at Chantelle from the corner of my eye she looked slightly nervous. He showed us our seats and we both sat I saw the vampire in the corner of my eye and I was sure there was a few more they probably smelt our scent and it was different and our heart beat as soon as history finished we had another lesson then it was lunch we were just coming out of English as we walked in the cafeteria and grabbed some food as we walked a girl slightly tanned came over to us "Hey I'm Elena I was wondering if you wanna sit by me and my friends?" She asked "Erm kay sure thanks" I told her we walked behind her there was a few but one caught my eye he had dark hair and was pale she introduced to everyone and that we sat down and the conversation began " So Renesmee that's a beautiful name" A girl called bonnie said I smiled " Thanks my mom's moms name is Rene and my dad's moms name is Esme you just put them together and you get my name" I told her" Are you dating anyone" The boy called Damon blurted out smirking at me " No" I replied " So where do you guys live?" Alaric asked "We live like a few hours away" Chantelle answered. "Are you human?" the boy with blonde hair apparently called Stephen questioned they all looked at him like they wanted to kill him "No were hybrids half vampire half human." I replied they looked shocked Elena smiled "we are throwing today would you girls like to come?" She asked us I looked at Chantelle she nodded "Kay" Chanti said my phone rang I picked it up "Hello?" I asked "Renesmee go to the schools forest quickly north the volturi are coming we will meet you there" My father's voice panicked I felt the tears well my eye I grabbed my things as well as Chantelle and started running as well as showing her the phone call I ran to where my father told us to meet him. "Ah dear Renesmee" The icy voice I spun on my feet behind quickly "Chantelle now!" I screamed she gasped and used her mind control making them all pause whatever they were doing she must of got them to die alive "Renesmee" My mother's panicked voice "Chantelle undo your gift now" My father told her proudly for being able to control her gift so well she nodded and she undid it. "Dear Renesmee you have grown into become a beautiful women" He replied "Thank you Aro" I replied politely I stepped forwards "Is there a reason you here?" I asked Jacob immdianly grabbed my hands to pull me behind him "Ness" he hissed I was now burning with furry "WHAT JACOB I AM FULLY GRWON WHICH MEAND I AM AN ADULT TO GET LOST AND STOP TREATING ME AS A CHILD!" I screamed angrily. I took a deep breath in and out and spun back on my feet forwards Aro seemed to be impresses for some reason "We were just passing" He told me I nodded "Very well then you may as we will return to what we were doing" I replied he nodded and they walked slowly past us there cloaks creating slight wind.

"Renesmee?" omg I spun round to see Elena and the gang Jacob immdianly could smell by the scent they were vampires "They're vampires" Jacob said slowly. I sighed "yes they are and there my friends" I said sternly Jacob scoffed I gave him a death glare which putt him of. Elena pulled me into a hug I smiled and hugged her back "How about we go back to my house and we'll be able to explain everything "Chantelle offered they nodded we slowly walked home Damon came and warped his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me I smiled and mouthed him a thanks and he mothed back a your welcome. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. As soon as we got home we I went upstairs into my room as Damon silently followed and Chantelle and the rest as we walked into my room I let the adults wait downstairs for a few minutes so they could gather there information and all.

"Who were those people Renesmee?" Elena asked I sighed and put my hand against her face and showed her everything she gasped "How did you do that?" She asked I smiled "It's my gift" She looked confused but I placed a I'll explain later in her head again I showed everyone and then explained how Chantelle isn't my sister we aren't even related and that we found her in the forest and Aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmet adopted her and that we lived in forks and about the werewolves "Who was the Jacob "Damon asked trying to hide the bitterness when the name came out of his mouth. I explained about imprints and the treaty and that and then I explained more about my family and the gifts and abilities of my family and I explained what Chantelle had did in the forest and I explained a lot about my species since it was really confusing they told me a lot about their species and everything about them and the different types of hybrids


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

"Hey ness I'm sorry for earlier "Jake stood there apologetically I sighed "well you should be I'm nearly seven and then no one will be able to control my life not you not mom not dad and you should get that through that thick skull of yours okay I don't want you to use your imprint force okay because it takes away free will and the more you use it the more powerful my force will get and then you won't like it" I told him harshly but he needed to get over it "okay I understand ness but things have just changed since we moved and I guess I just wanna protect you" I nodded "where are you going now?" He asked "back to my room" I replied he nodded and left "hey I got an idea how about we go to my place" Chantelle suggested as everyone followed Chantelle back to our place Damon stayed and pulled my hand "are you okay?" He asked I nodded he took a deep breath before he spoke again " I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday night" he asked I smiled "sure where are we going though?" I asked curiously he chuckled "thats for me to know and you to find out" I groaned "why can't you tell me now" I whined he laughed "nope sorry" he said clearly amused I rolled my eyes "I'll pick you up at ten" so late I thought but I didn't say anything I nodded "you wanna go back to mine" he asked I smiled "sure let me get changed then he pouted but remained silent I walked into the wardrobe and grabbed a electric blue crop top and black leather shorts with some floral boots and this orange type of shirts exactly like the outfit from Cher Lloyd want u back American version I did my hair and makeup the same way before walking out I spun around "what ya think?" I asked mischievously he smirked "insane" he replied taking my hand as we waked hand in hand to his house I sighed he had a massive house "do you have a imprint with Jacob" he asked I nodded "yeah he imprinted on me as a baby" I told him he pulled my hand into his big house "why don't you show me your room" I asked he raised his eyebrow and smirked and pulled me into his big bad boy room I thigh sarcastically laughing in my head "wanna play chess? I asked "I am very good at chess just to warn you" he told me I smiled smugly "I am a Cullen I will be way better okay" I told him smugly as I played with his collar he chuckled "please you will not beat me in a game of chess" he told me I pressed my lips against his ear " I win you do whatever I want you to" I told him smugly he nodded letting me control him I smiled and crawled back on to the bed sprawling out as we played " ha I win" I said smugly jumping up and down he huffed and puffed which made me smile "there is a bonfire at la push wanna come? I asked him he shrugged sure. I smiled and pulled his hand as we set of for me push my family were already there I skimmed my eyes round till I found Jacob his eyes looked at my outfit in a way which made me feel uncomfortable "what is this place?" He asked me "la push Damon we me jakey andy family went here as a child I practically grew up here" I told him he nodded "nice" he told me I rolled my eyes we stayed probably till midnight when my father announced that it was time to go home I smiled as I got to my doorstep "I'll see you later Kay?"he asked I smiled "course ya will Damon" I told him rolling my eyes we hugged and all before I walked into my house to see Chantelle sitting there "so the love birdies are back" the. She teased I rolled my eyes "whatever you say your just jealous" I told her she laughed " no way Stephen is waay to much fun to be jealous" she told me grinning I actually was shocked I shook my head laughing as we both walked up the stairs "night Nessie" she yawned I smiled "night chanti" I replied back as I drifted of to sleep thinking about me and Damon getting married and how perfect being called Mrs Renesmee Salvatore was oh no I was crushing on Damon Salvatore the bad boy...

Friday was here as I turned the music really high I sang loudly and danced in my mirror I had taken a five hour shower ate breakfast I brushed my teeth for two hours and was now currently getting my hair cut I was getting a wavy bob it looked perfect I payed the salons ladies before getting into my car and going home as soon as I got home I pulled up and ran straight into my room to see my aunts already there. Grinned "hello women" I said in a very unusual tone making them topple over in laughter I grinned as I picked up my dress it was a black dress which clung to me prefect it had black lace for the whole back and arms and the dress came up to my mid thighs for make up aunt ally did a smokey eye with a dark maroon lipstick where as aunt Rosie did my hair she use this thing and waved it again and used hair spray as they were done I grabbed some very very High heels because I was way to short I literally came just below damon's chest that's how short I was I walked over done the bedroom as my aunts cleared up "wow Nessie if I was Damon this would be your last night as Cullen and he would make you a Salvatore" aunt ally grinned as I smiled "he better because that boy is just..."I had no words to describe him " all I know is he's my hottie malottie with the fishermen's body" I told them it didn't make sense but who cares as a knock on my door got me running I opened it to see Jacob staining there "wow ness you look amazing" he whispered stunned I mentally groaned and swore in my head "guess who?" Damon's deep voice came clear on the night I felt a smile appear on my lips as soon as damon's eyes landed on me they dropped down and ranked my body up and down I smiled shyly "woah Renesmee you erm look great" he said speechlessly "you have all night damon bring my daughter back in the condition she was in" dad told him patting his back I smiled waiting for his responses he just nodded he pulled out some really pretty white flowers "here" he said handing me them "aww thanks babe there beautiful" I told him I saw the way jake looked when I called Damon babe but who cares "wanna go?" He asked I smiled and nodded we walked past his house further and further up until we reached this place it was like a meadow he smiled a d pulled my hand there was some kinda hole in the centre he on top there was a dark copper plate he pulled it of and threw me down "Damon" I screamed at the top of my lungs he came down after me we stood in a beautiful secret garden he grinned "I found it and I use to come here to think" he told me " I actually came he as a child" "oh wow Damon this is so beautiful I can't believe you wanted to share it with me" I told him. He smiled "you mean a lot to me "renesmee" he told me "you know you can all me ness or Nessie he looked mortified "why on earth would I call you that if your the exact opposite of a ugly monster"he told me I smiled and laughed at how sweet he was we walked for a while until we reached a small table which had white lace table cloth he pulled out the chair for me we had spaghetti bolagnesse the. For dessert cookie dough and ice cream after that we had a chose fountain which was amazing we were. Currently walking round as we watched the sunrise damon moved "maybe we should go no" he told me softly. I smiled and nodded we walked back as we got to the hole we jumped up well when I mean why I mean damon while I was on his back we reached the main house I herd the light chatter I smelt Chantelle here and Stephen I rises my eyebrows at that i then turned toward Damon "I had a really great time with you last night" I told him truthfully he smiled "me to renesmee" he told me I smiled and grabbed him by the hair and kissed him I didn't know how long we were doing it but as we pulled away I could see a smirk on his lips I smiled and licked my lips mischievously "yummy" I told him I herd very hard laughing if my uncles inside he laughed "I'll see you later" he said I smiled and nodded as he walked into the forest I walked in to see my aunts and beyond standing there my gift had grown and now I could use my gift without touching I showed them everything that happened and ended with him leaving beige I did I let out a yawn and felt sleep attack me I dreamed away just like the other night


End file.
